iwrite a song
by Bori-Seddieforever
Summary: what happens when freddie over hears sam singing a song she wrote for him? not very good at summaries but its better then it sounds :D rated T for little curse words i do not own icarly or the characters
1. Chapter 1

"Come on carly ur not the least bit worried about sam?" Freddie asked a bit surprised of carly's reaction to her missing friend

"no Freddie, and u shouldn't be either u guys broke up. Also I knows she just home. She texted me this morning telling me she's ok and just ganna hang at her house again today" carly answered Freddie while drinking a smoothie

"I know we broke up but she's still my friend and I haven't seen her in 6 days" Freddie said worried

"ok I was worried at first but I mean she's dealing with a break up and she ganna need some space. I seen her yesterday an she's perfectly fine" carly walked over to the coach and sat down

"Sam hates me doesn't she?" Freddie looked down and sat next to carly

"she doesn't hate you. Remember the decision _was _mutual. She's just… needs her distance for a while. Give her time and she'll come around" carly rested a comforting hand on Freddie's shoulder

An angry Freddie stood up and walk out straight into his apartment pulling out his phone to text sam again

"Freddie its best if you just…" it was to late he already walked out " leave her alone for a while" carly finished her sentence sighing

Sam sat on the edge of her bed, a guitar on her lap, notepad on her left with a pencil resting on it and a tear slowly rolling down her eye. Sam only cried by herself never letting anyone see afraid they will laugh at the strong independent sam crying over a nub.

_Stupid fredword _same thought to herself as she continued writing her song

**And I don't care if I cry**

**it should hurt you said goodbye**

Sams tear hit her notepad as she quickly wiped it off afraid it will smudge her words

**and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse**

**I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find **

**That I feel better.**

_That's it… it's done_ sam said to herself feeling proud but disappointed that it was finally finished. She knew she would probably write another song about him. She wrote songs whenever she was sad, happy or heartbroken but mostly the 3d one. That means same must have 20 songs about boys who used her to get to carly or just as a piece of meat but to sam this song meant more to her. She wrote it about a stupid nuby tech nerd who stole her heart.

Sam shifted her position so she was sitting criss cross on her bed with her guitar on her lap. She grabbed her black pick that had "sammy" engraved on it. Her dad made that pick before he left… believe it or not they where pretty close. He was teaching her to play guitar when she was little before he left leaving her to finish learning by herself. She remembered when she first took interest in playing the guitar

_4 year old sam sat on the couch as her father sang a song he had written about his little girl to her. He sang it to her every time she was sad. Sam watched his fingers glide from string to string effortlessly while listening to the soothing sound each pluck made mixed with his voice. It very well interested her_

"_daddy" sam whispered when he finally completed the song_

"_yeah sweat heart?" her father answered his little daughter_

"_can you teach me to play guitar?" sam said in a hush tone feeling a bit nervous of his answer_

"_of course hun" sams dad responded by picking her up and placing her on his lap. He gently placed sams tiny fingers on the strings and her other at the end. He strummed her hand across the strings creating a lovely sound. Sams eye lid up_

"_now you try it yourself baby girl" sams father watched as sam tried to do what he did but failed numerous times_

"_I can't do it!" an angry sam shouted as she stood up from her fathers lap and started to cry "I will never be able to play as good as you daddy"_

"_honey relax it takes time and practice… come" sams dad patted his lap requesting his daughter to sit back on it_

_She did as her father requested and sat on his lap. They sat there for hours as sam played a beautiful tune repeatedly with the help of her father. _

They did that everyday till he left when she was 6 which she will never understand why. Sam realized her hands where responding to the memory and were strumming the guitar playing a song she hasn't played in years… she played the song her father wrote for her to cheer her up. Silent tears dripped from one eye as she remembers the memories in each lyric _pull yourself together puckett. U shouldn't be crying _sam cursed herself for braking again but then remembering Freddie. O how she wishes her father was still in her life to comfort her in this heartbreak but he isn't. She has nobody to help her feel better. Once Sam finishes the song she decides to visit the place she had her first kiss

She visit's the fire escape

**Heyy the part of those lyrics I used are from the song sang by jennette mccurdy called "Better". usually I don't like country but I love this song. It gets me emotional lol. But yea more of the song will be up in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys i strongly advise that you listen to jennette mccurdys song "better" as Freddie listens to her sing. Then imagine Freddie watching her sing… it adds a nice touch :D**

Sam grabbed her guitar case and packed her guitar into it then taking it with her as she made her way to her car. She placed it in the passenger seat and walked around to the drivers side, starting the car and driving off. She made it to carlys and… freddie's bulding and up to the elevator. Sam walked down the empty hallway then stop and looked at the door to the left of her. It was Freddie's door. She placed a hand on it and ran her finger down wishing she could go inside to Freddie.

Sam broke from her trans and walked to the fire escape. She sat down on the steps and pulled out her guitar remembering her first kiss then started to play her song she wrote for freddie

Freddie walked out his apartment more then ready to leave and go to sams house for the first time when he heard the most amazing and beautiful sound calling him. It rang from the fire escape so Freddie made his way slowly there listening to the light strumming of the guitar. He peeked from his position to spot sams side facing him as she played her guitar.

Her blonde soft curls blowing in the wind, o how Freddie wished he could run his fingers through them once again. Sam was sitting on the third step with her black leather heel boots rested on the floor and her other red jeaned leg bent on the first step, her guitar placed on her knee with her arm dressed in a leather black jacket resting on it. _since when did she know how to play guitar_ Freddie asked himself surprised of the knew news he has just received. He started to walk towards her only to pause when he heard the voice of an angel make its way out of sams mouth and into his ears

**In the corner of my room,**

**there's a pile of things that still belong to you**

**And I'll give 'em back, ****but here tonight**

**I'll go through 'em one by one without a fight**

**And I don't care if I cry, ****it should hurt you said goodbye**

**and I have the right, to drag it out and make it worse**

**I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find**

**That I feel better**

**outside my window, there's the moon**

**and ****it's saying don't get over you too soon**

**So I'll keep breaking until I'm done**

**and I get it through my head you weren't the one**

**And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodby****e**

**and I have the right, to drag it out and make it worse**

**I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one mornin****g ****and I find**

**That I feel better**

**better**

**'Til I look at your pictures and run out of tears**

**and you're not all I'm thinking about**

**'Til I don't turn around, hold my breath for the sound**

**of you saying my name out loud**

**Oh Whoa Oh Oh Oh**

**And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye**

**and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse**

**I'm going to take my time,**

** 'til I wake up one morning and I find**

**That I feel better**

**better**

Freddie shocked quickly shook his head trying to process if that voice really came from sams mouth. He had know idea sam could sing so beautifully. I mean he has heard her sing once of twice but not real singing and was only for a quick moment but know he heard her really sing. It was almost like seeing a whole different side of her, a soft, vulnerable side that he has never experienced. Suddenly he spotted a single tear fall from sams eye as the moonlight hit it making the tear sparkled them hit the wooden instrument.

**for all you guys thinking"wait sam doesn't wear heals" well atcually here and there she wears some boots with heals. im guessing they do that so she looks taller then she really is since shes way shorter then everyone else. need i remind you jennette mccurdy is only like 5 feet tall and miranda cosgrove is like 5'6 and nathan kress is 5'7 or something like that :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"sam" Freddie spoke not thinking

"Freddie!" sam gasp as she sat up wiping the wet streak from her cheek.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Freddie felt a little nervous as he prepared himself for a beating for invading her privacy

"yeah… well I didn't think you where ganna hear me" sam embarrassingly looked down at my floor of the fire escape

"why are you out here. Wait more importantly where have you been… I've been texting you" Freddie asked her stepping closer to where she was standing

"why do you care" sam snapped at him before sitting back down on the step

"because im your friend and I haven't seen you in 2 days since we… well u know" Freddie didn't want to bring up the breakup to her

"hmmm… friend" sam mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes. Freddie walked onto the fire escape and sat across from her

"I like your song… it was real nice. What's it call" Freddie tried to make eye contact with sam but she avoided his effort

"better" sam answered him trying not to speak much. Maybe he would go away

"it was real nice. Who did you write it about" Freddie kinda thought maybe it was about him but he still wanted to hear it come from her

"it doesn't matter but if u must know… you" she gave him an attitude as she noticed a grin forming on his face. "don't get to happy its just a stupid song" sam looked at him with a mad look on her face

"I've never had someone write a song about me" Freddie grin faded as he remembered the lyrics. They where so sad but he tried to push it out his head. "when did you learn to play guitar" Freddie tried to change to subject

"who cares" sam shot up and tried to walk of the fire escape back into the building but Freddie stopped her by grapping her wrist

"sam… I care. Please just tell me" he released his grip and sam sat down on the steps again. She couldn't help but do what he said since she was inlove with the nub

"my dad. He taught me when I was four. He was always so talented at the guitar…. Hm" sam felt a smile tug at the right side of her lip but after trying to fight it she let it win. "he would sit me on his lap everyday and teach me until he… um left when I was 6" sams smile faded as she looked at pick in her hands she was fiddling around with.

"he must have been talented because that was amazing….Im sorry he left you" Freddie was glad she was telling him about her father whom she never speaks about. He felt like he still had a special place in her heart.

"you don't need to be sorry. Its not like its ur fault or anything… and I don't need your pity" sam snapped once she realized she was being nice to the jerk who broke her heart.

"im not giving u pity I just know how u feel since I also… don't have a father" Freddie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"right… I forgot. Im sorry" sam felt guilty that she didn't remember he didn't have a father either. Plus she was being such a jerk

"don't be. So tell me more about you dad" Freddie scooted closer to her surprised she didn't shove him away

"ha he made me this after he bought me this guitar" sam shook her head as she stretched her hand out and dropped the pick into Freddie's hand.

"sammy" he read it

"he would call me that. He would even use it when he would sing to me" sam looked at Freddie who was staring at her. He noticed her glossy eyes and rosy nose from crying. She looked so adorable it was hard for Freddie to restrain himself from kissing her.

"he sounds like he was a nice guy" Freddie spoke still looking into her eyes. He's never seen her so vulnerable. It was almost to weird.

"yea he was… until he left with no explanation and never returning. That wasn't so nice" sam laughed to herself. It wasn't really a laugh but more like a disappointed fake laugh.

"will you sing for me?" Freddie was scared to ask at first but sucked it up if that ment he could hear her lovely voice again

"fine... i guess. you might remember this song" sam looked back down then to her guitar as she pulled in onto her lap. Freddie sat across from her for a better view. She opened her mouth and began

Did I tell I knew your name

But it seems that I've lost it

Did I tell you it's my own game

This is not your problem

I don't know if im ganna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things x2

Did I tell you it's not that bad

Sitting over here dreaming

Did I tell you im right on track

This time I mean it

I don't know if ganna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things x2

Running away even from the good things

I keep running away from even the good things x3

**You seddie's out there should know this song and if u don't I am very disappointed in you c(; so if u don't know that's "running away" by AM which is the song seddie first kissed to! :D my little seddie heart is breaking /3**


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie watched as sam sang the last note. He couldn't believe she still remembered that song. That was the song that played in the background when they first kissed years ago.

"running away" that's all Freddie could get out when she finish the last note

"yes Freddie… running away" sam said slowly rolling her eyes

"I cant believe you remember that song" Freddie was shocked but he still smiled

"I never forgot it" sam put her guitar down into her case then looked back at Freddie

"niether did I" Freddie smiled as he noticed sam cheeks get a bit pink as she ducked her head trying to hide it.

"this was nice but I um have to go" sam panicked and rose from the steps

"sam wait!" Freddie shouted as he grabbed her arm

"what is it freddifer" sam impatiently turned her head to face Freddie

"why did we do it?" Freddie let go'd of her arm as she shifted her body towards him

"do what" sam said rolling her eyes

"break up" he shouted surprising sam. She didn't expect him to be so direct about it

"we where to opposite do u not remember or is all ur tech nerd shit overflowing ur brain causing u to have memory lose" sam snapped an insult as her first reaction

"sam this is not the time for insults! Im serious" without insults what was sam suppose to say

"fine but like I said we were to opposite. Im to weird and different and ur to… normal and nubby" she spoke trying not to insult him but letting one slip on accident maling Freddie roll his eyes

"ever heard of opposites attract?" he asked her

"Freddie there's no need to bring science in to this" sam shot him a look

"sam stop trying to avoid this." Freddie yelled impatiently

"im not im just sayin…" he cut her off

"so what if where opposites. It was working until carly got into our heads" Freddie quickly spoke to sam

"I guess" sam mumbled as she put her guitar pick in her pocket

"I think it was really stupid to break up for that. So what if we argued and didn't agree on everything, that's just us. That's what make us sam and Freddie" he had a point. She couldn't imagine them not arguing… that would just be so unlike them and it'll probably freak everyone, including themselves, out.

"but carly was right, we argued to much and that's not healthy for a relationship and someone would just end up getting hurt in the end…." sam referred to herself as that "someone" getting hurt since Freddie didn't seem as sad as she did

"that may not be a healthy relationship to carly but for us it was. We're different and arguing is what brings us closer. What's "unhealthy" Freddie used air quotes "to everyone else is healthy for us" Freddie lifted sams chin so she would look him in the eyes. Usually sam would snap his arm in half but she has a soft side for him now and she can't imagine actually hurting the nub.

"so what are you saying" sam asked him hoping just to get to the point already

"im saying… sam puckett, im still inlove with you" Freddie leaned towards sam connecting his lips with hers. Braking only a few seconds later hoping for a response from sam

"really?" sams happy eyes staring into freddies

"of course" he smiled at her waiting anxiously for her to give him the response hes been waiting for.

"well… I kinda still love you too" Freddie once again leaned down kissing sam while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer and same resting her hands onto his kneck deepening the kiss. They made out for what felt like forever when they were interrupted

"awwwww!" carly shouted as she ran onto the fire escape grabbing sams arm. "details! I need details" carly yanked sam with her as sam pulled Freddie with her into carlys apartment

"ur not leaving me alone with her! She's ganna kill me with questions" sam whispered into Freddie's ears causing him to grin

"don't worry, im ganna stay" Freddie tried to kiss sam but was interrupted when carly shoved them into her apartment ready to hound them with questions and drown in details.


End file.
